


tangled up, ropes and threads

by Grimmseye



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Barry, Creative Uses Of Magic So You And Your Ghost GF Can Bang, Desperation, F/M, Lich Lup, Lich Sex, Male Solo, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, soul play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmseye/pseuds/Grimmseye
Summary: So, all in all? It’s best that Lup took that hit. Better to lose her corporeal form than lose her brother, that wasn’t even a question. Barry would still like to be able to hold her. To kiss her. To press his mouth to her neck. To hear her gasp. To feel her shudder underneath him. To be pushed back down, onto the bed, to see her grin flashing over him in the darkness and —Yeah.





	tangled up, ropes and threads

The cycles where someone dies  _ early  _ are always the worst. The guarantee that they’ll be back next year doesn’t do much to soften the blow — when there are only six people in existence that have any  _ permanence  _ to Barry, and he clings to their presence. He loves them, plain and simple, and having to wait nearly a year’s time to hear Davenport’s irate fondness or taste Taako’s cooking or see Lucretia’s smirks or smell the flowers Merle grows or feel the warmth in Magnus’ hugs — being denied that carves a painful hole into his heart.

For Barry and Lup, at least, they have a near-invincible second life to fall back on — short of reapers or some impressive feats of magic, they haven’t missed a year since they went through with their ritual. 

So, all in all? It’s best that Lup took that hit. Better to lose her corporeal form than lose her brother, that wasn’t even a question. Barry would still like to be able to hold her. To kiss her. To press his mouth to her neck. To hear her gasp. To feel her shudder underneath him. To be pushed back down, onto the bed, to see her grin flashing over him in the darkness and —

Yeah. 

Barry sighs to himself. He loads the light back into its chamber, knowing he’s not going to get anywhere with this tonight.  _ Again.  _ Too many times, he’s had to abandon his work because he can’t  _ think  _ straight. He shoves his wand into its holster, sealing the chamber and leaving the rest of his mess to clean at a later time. 

When he slips back up to the higher levels of the ship, he can hear voices down in the dining room.  _ Good _ . Family dinner, one he’d already told them he’d be absent from; everyone’s busy and nobody will miss him. 

Barry locks his bedroom door. His robe goes up on a hook, his shirt discarded onto the floor, jeans too, boxers, glasses are set down on the nightstand, and Barry is naked as he grabs a bottle of lube from a magically-locked drawer — the one only he and Lup can open, and the one that taught the crew  _ not  _ to go poking around in his bedroom cycles ago. 

He leans back into his pillows, eyes fixed on nothing in particular as he grips himself, cock hardening with each slow stroke of his hand. A sigh drags out of his mouth, shifting to get himself comfortable. He’s just planning to get off, so he won’t be  _ distracted  _ when he’s trying to  _ work.  _

Just his hand on his cock isn’t doing much for him right now, though, not when he’s craving  _ her.  _ Barry doesn’t really think about it as he slides off the bed, grasping the lube again to re-slick his fingers. He plants one elbow down in the mattress, his free hand reaching behind himself to draw a finger over his hole, teasing himself before he pushes it in. 

It’s not much, but it makes his breath leave him. He hasn’t done this in a long enough time that it feels a bit foreign, and that has heat sparking up his spine. He curls that finger, stretching himself to fit a second inside, leaning down further on the mattress.  _ It’s good.  _ Maybe he can just work himself open enough to push a plug inside himself, clench around it while he strokes himself off. 

That’s a plan. That’s a  _ good  _ plan, and Barry spends a little longer just getting himself worked up, rolling his hips against his bed to drag his cock along the sheets, unsatisfying but drawing him out the way he likes it. It’s so much better when it’s Lup. Here he has to control himself, torn between just getting what he wants  _ now  _ or forcing himself to build it into something better. When it’s Lup, she can do it for him, can tie him up so he can writhe and beg and she can keep saying no, keep denying him until he’s teary eyed and desperate for it —

Barry curses as he forces himself to go still. He slides his fingers free, enjoying the feeling of being a little bit  _ loose  _ and eager to be  _ stretched.  _ He’ll have a plug in his drawer, and he turns to get it, and then nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees Lup hovering halfway through the wall. 

A hand flies to his sternum as he gasps, almost tipping over backwards and back onto the bed. He’s catching his breath as Lup draws closer, her voice emanating from under the darkness of her hood, “Shit, babe, you good?” 

“ _ Fine,”  _ he wheezes, heart thumping. “How — how long’ve you been there?”

“Few seconds, probably,” She tells him, flippant. “I defo shoulda announced myself, but you were looking  _ into  _ it. Didn’t wanna interrupt. And I was kind of  _ also _ into it.” 

He can hear the grin that would be on her face, his own growing hot. He’s still hard and, if anything, being caught by her has him feeling twice as wanting. But he’s also not sure what he’s supposed to  _ do.  _ “That’s… okay,” is what he says, swallowing hard. 

Lup drifts even closer. She can’t  _ touch  _ him, but the brush of her spectral hand has his hairs raising, a shudder wracking down his spine at the bite of her magic. Barry sucks in a long breath, and blushes deeper when she laughs. His face will be matching her robe at this rate. “Didn’t realize how worked up you were, Bear,” she purrs. “Is that why you keep skipping on me in the lab? Been having fun without me?”

He grins back, sheepish, licking his lower lip. “It’s, uh, it’s  _ not _ much fun without you,” he says. “But it’s the best I can do. I — I know it’s for a good reason, but it’s killin’ me not being able to touch ya, babe.” 

“Oh believe me, I get that. If I didn’t have ghost fingers, I would’ve fucked you on ‘em myself.” She says this as though it’s casual conversation, as though it doesn’t make Barry feel dizzy with heat and longing. 

He groans pressing his palm to his face. “Don’t do this to me,” he complains. “This is hard enough as is.”

“ _ Yeah  _ you are, babe.” He can  _ hear  _ the shit-eating grin. It’s absent from her next words: “So I can’t touch you, and that’s just a  _ travesty.  _ But I bet I can help you out, at least.”

That makes his mouth go dry. He makes to step back, and then realizes that there’s nowhere to go, so he sits on the edge of the bed. “What d’ya mean by that?” He murmurs, eyes fixed on her as she drifts even closer, legs inching instinctively apart to make room for her form. Her hands are lightless, all color burned away to leave them a spectral black. When she touches him, it’s a gossamer sensation, drawing a whine from his throat as she draws her finger over his cock.

“I mean,” she says, and the phantom sensation is gone, Barry’s thighs tense and trembling, “that we’ve got a little drawer o’ fun in our nightstand, and I’ve got mage hand and some enchanted rope if you want someone else to do the work for you tonight.”

He’s already nodding, shameless and needy for it. He hasn’t felt her hands in months and still  _ won’t  _ for more to come, but he will take anything she gives him with gratitude. “Yes,” he breathes, “please. I’d like that a, a lot?”

“You want me to tie you up?” She checks, and he nods. “I can use the ropes to tug you around, get you spread out all pretty for me, that sound good, babe?” Another nod. “And then I’ll work you open nice and slow? Get you all ready so I can fuck you?”

He _whimpers,_ groans her name. It gets him a laugh, and then Lup goes quiet, the warmth of her magic swelling around him. The drawer slides open, lengths of black rope snaking up onto the bed. Barry is still, relaxed, letting the cords wind around him. A flex of her fingers has his arms pulled towards the bedposts, rope layering over his throat to urge him to lay out across the mattress. 

They coil around his legs next. Barry thinks she’s going to have him spread eagle, and then his ankles are pulled  _ up,  _ his knees  _ back,  _ and he’s gasping as he’s left so very exposed with his legs wrestled up towards his chest. 

“Remind me to get a new camera next time we’re in a plane with good tech,” is what Lup says, and Barry gives a breathless laugh, “cause this is a picture I wanna save. Comfy, babe?” 

He wriggles around, gives the ropes a tug. They hold fast, and that sends a bolt of excitement to his belly. “Very,” he croaks. The decades of being with her do nothing to stop him from being enraptured — she’s gorgeous, she’s powerful, she’s the love of his unending life and she has him tied up and vulnerable on the bed while he’s almost shaking for her to get started. 

Her hood shifts as she looks up and down his body. A flush has burnt from his face down to his chest, opting to just close his eyes instead of watch her watch him. At that, her voice sounds over him, soft, “You want me to blindfold you?”   
  
Barry swallows, hard. Then he shakes his head. “Not this time,” he rasps. “Not when I can’t feel you.”

“I gotcha. Mark that down for next cycle, huh?” There’s a laugh. “We’re gonna have a list of shit to do.  _ Ways to bang once we’re both corporeal enough to do it. _ ”

Barry gives a chuckle of his own, quieting when he feels  _ something  _ brushing over his skin. His eyes peek open, finding Lup’s red magic formed into a mage hand, stroking through the hair on his chest. It lacks the heat her hand would give him, but it’s enough, it’s pressure and sensation and he bites his lip as she explores him like this. Down his belly, to the seam of his thighs and then slipping tauntingly back up. He makes a noise of  _ wanting  _ when she catches one of his nipples.

When he looks beneath her hood, the lights that shine there are bright. They’re swirls of red that captivate him, unable to look away, just panting until the hand drags up to his neck, pushes his head back with a pressure against his throat. He’s barely able to swallow his moan. 

And Lup hums at that. There’s a tug in his hair, suddenly, a new hand formed to catch the roots and  _ pull.  _ He gasps, the sting of it going straight to his cock. 

“There we go,” Lup purrs _.  _ His eyes lift enough to see her hood is riveted upon him, the lights in its darkness bright. “Don’t be quiet, Bear. You know I like to hear you.” 

“I —  _ Lup.”  _ His voice strangles as she pulls again, the second hand dragging down his chest. She’s formed  _ nails  _ on it, red lines left on his skin as he arches into the touch. His arms jerk, the bindings tug him back. “ _ Fuck,”  _ he gasps, feeling that hand smooth over his belly. Then both of them, sliding up his exposed thighs, “ _ Please.”  _

“Please what?” Normally Lup’s voice would be playful here, but tonight it’s rougher, makes him quiver. 

“Touch — touch me,” he stammers, shutting his eyes, pulling on the ropes so he has  _ something  _ to do with his arms, something to ground him. It’s hard to stay still but that’s fine, she’s holding him, he can writhe under her touch because he knows she’ll keep him steady, she’ll never pull her hands away. After so long without it, it’s almost new, overwhelming, reminded of how much he’s been  _ wanting  _ and how he can finally  _ have  _ it. “Please,” he gasps. “Lup, gimme more, I can’t — I —” 

“I’ve got you,” she murmurs, and then Barry’s moaning as she pulls a hand over his cock. He’s slick with pre, letting her conjured touch glide over his length, the grip too loose but better than anything he’s able to give himself. “Do you just want this? I’ll give you whatever you need, babe.”

And it’s tempting to just take it, chase immediate pleasure. But Barry chokes back a whine and groans out,  _ “Nnnn _ —no, I want — want you to fuck me, please.” 

He can  _ feel  _ Lup. Her presence expands, magic that licks over his skin, makes him flinch from the shock and then part his jaws in a silent gasp at the sensation of electricity dancing over his body. There’s a sense of pleasure that comes with it, of desire, of  _ possession.  _ For  _ him.  _

“Whatever you need,” she repeats, with such a heavy tone of hunger that he wants to give all of himself away, his body is in her hands but he wants to give her his heart and his mind and his soul if it means satisfying her want. “All I need from you is to use that pretty voice of yours when I do, okay?”

The touch is gone. Barry heaves out his breaths, nodding frantically. “Okay,” he breathes.

“ _ Good  _ boy.” The ropes pull on his legs, pulling them further outwards to expose him fully, a stretch in his thighs as they’re bent deeper, back towards the mattress. His eyes squeeze shut again, jerking when he feels the fingers of her mage hand slide over his hole. They’re slick, now, rubbing up and down to tease him until he’s biting his lip. 

“You want this, Barry?”

His eyes open. Lup’s hood looms down over him, the lights of her eyes bright swirls of red, captivating him. He’s transfixed, just nods his head dumbly, desperately, and when her spectral hand reaches to cup his cheek, the ghost sensation sends a deep pang of longing for her. He wants her. He wants her hands, he wants to see her face, he wants her weight over him, he wants to kiss her, to touch her, to feel her, and he can't. 

He tips his head back, a noise dragged from him as a finger pushes in. It’s mage hand, it’s thicker than her fingers, and he’s groaning as she opens him up for more. A smooth drag in and out, tugging his rim to fit another inside of him and pushing in deep, filling him up. Barry means to cover his face, tugging against the ropes but held exactly where Lup put him. Then he’s gasping, jerking at his bindings as his hips lift, the fingers in him teasing the perfect spot inside of him. Lup’s name come ragged to his lips, rasped out as his eyes squeeze tight.

“ _ There  _ you go,” she’s purring. “Love how responsive you are for me, Bear. I love watching you —”

She curls those fingers and Barry whines again, trying to grind down but finding the mage hand slipping free, leaving him loose and empty.   
  
“— squirm,” she finishes, the grin in her voice. His eyes peek open, breaths puffing between his lips, and he immediately lifts his chin to meet Lup’s hand. A breeze caresses his jaw, her touch effervescent.

Then there’s something thick and solid pushing at him. Her mage hand grips the base of a toy, purple silicone that Lup presses into him,  _ just  _ enough to let him feel the stretch because she knows he likes that sting of pain. He can’t get the leverage to take it faster, forced to struggle and whine as she fucks just the first couple of inches into him and no more.

_ “ _ Lup _ ,”  _ he gasps again, squirming on the bed. “ _ Babe.”  _

“I love seeing you so worked up,” she coos. It sinks just a fraction deeper, Barry sucking in breath, and then she’s back to that slow, tormenting pace. He can feel the silicone drag over his rim, sinking his teeth into his lip because he can feel his chest growing tight. His breath is hitching, want is bordering into  _ need  _ and denial isn’t something he can take. 

One more time, Barry whimpers for her. “Lup,  _ please,”  _ he whines, and this time his voice breaks on the word. 

And maybe she senses he’s too close to the wrong side of this edge, because she gives it to him, sinks the length of the toy into him and leaves Barry crying out. He’s  _ full,  _ finally, stretched open around it, stuffed so deep in him. 

“There you go,” she soothes, rocking the toy inside of him, the words almost lost as Barry gasps. “I’ve gotcha, babe. Is this good?”

_ “It’s good,”  _ he sobs out. “More, please, I want it — want — want  _ you,  _ Lup —”

She pumps into him faster, rougher, making his legs shake and his head toss. He can’t cover his face so she can see all of him, the heavy blush burning from the roots of his hair down to his chest, his screwed-shut eyes and mouth parted wide around each cry. It’s so good to be in her control, helpless to do anything but writhe and sob and let her ruin him. 

He just wishes that he could have her weight over him and the brush of her voice over his ear and the press of her lips. He wants to feel her hips grind against his ass or her heat as she sinks onto his cock, he wants her.  _ He wants her.  _

“I’m okay,” he chokes out, because Lup stalls the moment she sees the tears streaking his face. “I just wanna feel  _ you.  _ Don’t stop —  _ please  _ don’t stop —” And a moan of relief shakes out of him as she lets the toy push into him again, slower but deep and deliberate this time. 

“I want you too, babe,” Lup murmurs. “Wish I could feel you.” Her hand slides over his chest, Barry arching to meet even that phantom sensation. “I can see your soul right here,” she continues, her voice quiet, reverent. “It’s so bright, babe. I could just…”

Her fingers curl. And then Barry is gasping, jerking so violently under her touch that she yanks her hands back. And Barry falls back onto the mattress, trembling, puffing out each breath. 

“Oh, gods,” Lup is whispering. “Babe, I’m so—” 

“Again,” Barry begs. “Do it again,  _ please.”  _

And she does. It’s hesitant, but she does. Her fingers dip under his skin and catch the threads of his soul, and Barry is silent but shaking underneath her. When they touch as liches, it’s a little like this, their souls and magic shaped into humanoid forms, wrapped up in the image of their ritual death. But the magic layers over the soul, keeps it sheltered and shrouded and anchored to the earth.

Like this? There’s  _ nothing.  _ It’s the barest essence of him, unguarded and pure, and Lup is combing through the strings of him.

_ “I can feel you,”  _ he gasps. He slits his eyes open, another shudder wracking his frame. He’s still hard, he’s still full, and now that he has her, he can feel her, Barry’s need is mounting. “Can — can you—”

The words twist into silence as she delves a little deeper. He can feel the moment it hits her, he can see it too. She shudders, hood dropping low. “ _ Oh,”  _ she breathes. And then, “Oh.  _ Barry.”  _

Awe. Reverence. Love. He feels that, in himself, but in  _ her,  _ too. And she can feel him. She can feel the relief in his chest and the need in his veins. A spark of magic between them sinks the toy back into him, a slow drag that lets him feel every inch stretching him out. They share the pleasure, electricity popping over Lup’s robe and playing across his skin. 

Her form bows over his, the two of them beyond words, beyond composure. It’s a feedback loop of love and want and pleasure and need, resonating between the two of them. The toy inside of him grinds up in just the right spot and they both cry out, the sensation echoed to her and doubled back to him, back and forth and  _ building.  _ She fucks him exactly how he needs it, deep and rough, the ropes gripping him where she can’t, keeping him prone for her, leaving him flushed and drooling and desperate for her. 

_ “Barry,”  _ she sobs, as it washes over her. Her grip tightens in his soul, and Barry cries out, pitched and sharp. She’s in him and all around him, she’s his  _ everything  _ and he's hers, push and pull, heat and pressure, too much to bear. 

Both of them shake as he comes, Barry jerking and gasping, Lup quaking as sparks tremble over her form. The touch of each volt is like a bite, and he pulses again, hears Lup whimpering over him.

Her fingers are still tangled up in his soul. He doesn’t dare move, doesn’t even feel anchored to himself, it’s all just thrumming pleasure and waves of love and affection and warmth. The toy slips out of him and the ropes uncoil, letting Barry collapse on the mattress, spent. 

His face is sticky from tear-tracks. His throat is sore from crying out. Sitting will be giving him trouble for a good while. The mess on his belly will be dry and unpleasant when he wakes from his nap

All of this is fine, though. It’s welcomed, even, because Lup doesn’t let go of him. They can’t lay together, and he still longs for that, but this is more than enough. She settles at his back, pinpricks of fire and cold jittering over his skin, anchored by the point where they meet and where he can feel  _ her  _ with such visceral clarity that it lets him drift to sleep. She's there, and they are loved. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I have something to say here but Shrug Emoji 
> 
> LMK what you think!


End file.
